


First Edition

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Sometimes their bookstore has surprising finds.





	First Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).

> **Disclaimer** \- As always, I don’t own them
> 
> **Author’s Note** – This was written for vanillafluffy at comment_fic for the prompt: Prodigal Son, Malcolm Bright + Martin Whitley, Together they operate a used bookstore.

XXX

“Malcolm, come here!”

Malcolm pushed away the box of romance paperbacks to see what his father sounded so excited about. He didn’t know how Harlequin could pump out quite so many books, but they got devoured. Still running a used book store meant they received their body weight in the romances monthly. They had to be pretty inventive to get them back out the door.

His father was in his office, which like always, was crammed with books and yet remained somehow orderly. Malcolm’s little space in the back room was more of a study in chaos. His father rubbed a hand over his short-cropped beard, studying a book he held delicately. “Come see this,” he ordered.

“What is it, Dad?”

“Gently.”

His dad surrendered the book. Malcolm’s eyes lit up seeing the words Agatha Christie on the old cover. His mother’s wealth allowed him and his father to keep the Read it Again open even if it wasn’t particularly profitable. Malcolm enjoyed working here especially at moment’s like this, holding something old, something he loved. Mysteries were his favorites.

His dad tapped the title _Murder on the Links_. “First edition.”

“Wow, this is amazing. Where did it come from?”

“One of your grandmother’s old friends bequeathed her books to us.” His dad smiled at him. “She took a liking to you at the society dinner to raising money for homeless youth, remember that one?”

Malcolm nodded, his eyes still on the first edition he held in his trembling hands. “Yeah.”

“This box is filled with first editions. We’ll have to make some space for it.”

Malcolm looked up. “We have that old glass fronted barrister bookcase. It’ll be perfect. This is really valuable, isn’t it?”

“Oh, in that condition, at least fifteen thousand,” his father replied, excitement dancing in his eyes.

“Amazing.” Malcolm took a deep breath in, smelling the age of the paper, the fusty scent of dust clinging to it. “I’ve read this book but the temptation to read this version is strong.”

His father clamped a hand on his shoulder. “You should see the rest of the treasures in this box.”

Malcolm couldn’t wait. One of the things he enjoyed the most about being here was getting to work with his father, who had always been his hero. “This is like a surprise birthday party.”

“With all the best gifts.” His father gestured to the box. “Let’s dig in.”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
